


The scarred dragon and the injured bird -Book 2-

by ValjarIII



Series: Of Dragons and angels - A Jasper AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValjarIII/pseuds/ValjarIII
Summary: This work follows up directly on the events of book 1. As Imogen and Ignys live together, more and more things about Ignys get revealed and it´s more than Imogen could have ever imagined. How much hides in those deep waters that are Ignys?Will they weather the storm, that is drawing closer?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As in the previous book, every chapter, that is a collab with anyone, will be marked with a disclaimer and the name of the collaboration partner. The disclaimer will be in the bottom notes as usual.
> 
> Important notes like content warnings will appear here, in the head notes of the nsfw-tagged chapter. These chapters will be tagged like this:
> 
> 1x!= mildly nsfw.  
> Sex is mentioned in detail, nudity, violence you would not see in a G-rated movie, mildly distressing stuff like minor self harm or similar
> 
> 2x!= nsfw  
> Sex act described in detail, chapter revolving around sex, more detailed breakdowns/self harm, distressing content, heavier violence like you would see in a "Explicit" movie. Depending on context, death can appear here, too. Mostly only mentioned.
> 
> 3x!= heavily nsfw.  
> This type of chapter ranges between mature and explicit and is super rare. These chapters are not recommended for children, teens and those faint at heart and those, who can get triggered by things.  
> Content appearing here would be rape, non-con, heavy violence (e.g. gore and the likes), war and bad deaths. Fights, nightmares and "close calls" can fall here, too. The fic can be read and comprehended without these chapters, but you miss out stuff.  
> Cut short: Content here is distressing!
> 
> For all three types of nsfw: Proceed with caution and at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Ignys and Imogen go shopping for the holidays. An ignorant cashier pisses the already a bit overworked and vacation-ready Ignys off and things get tense...

 

**Chapter 1**

 

Ignys and Imogen arrived at Ignys´ house.

“So, that would be done. Now let's grab some bags, we still need some things for the holidays, before the stores close!” Ignys rummaged in some cupboards, her back to Imogen, who was still in her coat. Gently she laid the box with her gown into a tresor, where her weapon used to be stored in. Finally, she returned with a couple bags and baskets. “Let´s go!”

* * *

  
They both took Ignys’ car to the local supermarket.  
It was busy but not full, as Beach City was still a pretty small town. Both walked down the aisles as Ignys pushed the trolley. “Where are we going to stay? You house or mine?” Imogen asked as she looked the difference between two cans of the same product.

“I´d like to stay with you at your place, Imogen! “ Ignys said warmly. “It would a welcome change! I have celebrated alone too many times!” Ignys chose the left one of the two cans. “This is the better one! Don´t worry about the price! Not today!” And she laid it into the cart, while checking the other products for quality. “Good! Now we just need some flour and sugar and smoked salmon!” The tall woman went through a long shopping list.

Imogen gave her a smile. Yeah, it would be nice to celebrate it with someone present, not via video-conference for once. “Don't you celebrate it with your family?” she asked as she looked at the list.

“I have talked to mum about it. She is ok with bringing you to the ball and that I spend the holidays with you this time!! She's actually very glad, that I found someone, who makes me happy!” Ignys answered and fished a pack of flour from the shelf.

“Aww… that's sweet” Imogen gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips. “Well you're going to have to help me decorate my home! I haven't started yet…” she took Ignys’ hand in hers.

“It would be a pleasure!!” Ignys held Imogen's hand and smiled happily. “So, now we only need smoked salmon- only the best of course!” She pushed the cart to the cooled section and peered through the shelves with seafood. Finally Ignys found the target- the best smoked salmon in town and probably the most expensive, but she didn't care the slightest. “So, done, let's head home..”

They arrived at the cash register with the trolley full of stuff. Imogen took her card out of her wallet to pay while Ignys gave the items to the not so enthusiastic teen in charge of the cash register.  
It took quite awhile, until the things were on the cash band and the cashier already began to scan the items and put them aside with visible disinterest. A couple items even fell roughly into the cart. A glass with jam slipped off the counter, falling on the floor, but narrowly before impact, Ignys caught the jar in midair and gently put it into the cart, firing a sharp glare towards the cashier. Tension began to build in the air between them. A soft hand brought Ignys back to reality. The bigger woman looked at the owner of the hand to meet with her calming and reassuring stare.  
Her girlfriend's eyes had that special power to dissuade any anger out of her.

Just with the exception, it didn't work as well as usual. Even though, the worst was taken away, Ignys still felt anger boiling in her and the cashier did not take a single of her hints and continued to carelessly shove the stuff over the cash scanner, faster than one of the two could put the items into the cart. Again, an item fell off the counter and Ignys caught it in midair. It was a package of cheese this time. Ignys felt her patience run thin and swiftly pulled her hand out of Imogen´s. “Listen!” She turned to the cashier. “Can you not just be a bit more careful?? These are FRAGILE?” Her voice increased in volume and force, as she finally got the last item intactly into the cart. Ignys drew her purse and paid the purchase - without a card, bare cash, as if it was nothing, not really caring for the looks of the people around her and hurried out, before her anger got out of control.  
Imogen didn't say anything or returned the looks of the other clients. She didn't want to feed the already quite hot flame of anger that was her girlfriend. She put the last products in the cart carefully.

Once Ignys had paid they walked to the car and started putting the shopping in the trunk. “Here have some 35$... the shopping was very expensive. Sorry I haven't got any more with me right now… I’ll give you the rest when we get to my house…” Imogen said as she handed out the money.

Ignys took a deep breath. “Imogen! ….. You don't have to! This one goes on me! It´s really not a big deal for me!”

The smaller woman was taken aback by the sudden outburst. “o-oh okay… sorry” she responded in a cautious and soft voice as she put on her seatbelt. She knew or at least hoped it was nothing personal, but she had always been scared of angry people because of her childhood.  
Ignys didn't say a single word on their way to Imogen´s place, her gaze rigidly on the streets and the traffic around her. Despite her anger, Ignys is a careful and levelheaded driver, so Imogen at least did not have to worry for Ignys´ safety...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense between Ignys and Imogen, as former overreacts towards Imogen in her frustration over a cashier and a busy, a bit tiring few months...
> 
> Imogen has always feared angry people and their outbursts pretty much from childhood. 
> 
> How will they deal with it?

 

**Chapter 2**

 

When they arrived Imogen unlocked the door and carried some of the bags. She wanted to say something but nothing came out. She didn't know if to look or not at her girlfriend. When Imogen was a kid she would just run and hide but she couldn't do that now. Her gaze searched for Ignys´, but to no avail.

“What is WRONG?” Imogen asked, maybe a bit too irritated. The whole situation overwhelmed her.

“Nothing!” Ignys responded instinctively.

After a small pause Imogen asked softly “Do you feel okay?” she didn't look Ignys in the eyes. Imogen could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest and her hands beginning to sweat. Her posture turned small and submissive.

“It has nothing to do with you! It´s just…. that …..cashier!!! I was so close to…..gnn!” Ignys growled, her head turned away from Imogen. The other woman shying irritated her even more. She didn't know what to want. All the pent up stress and frustration from all the work lately began to gnaw on Ignys´ patience. On one hand, Ignys wanted to be alone, on the other hand with Imogen. Still her gaze stayed hard and stern and every muscle in her tensed.

“There's a lot of people like that in the world… don't let them anger you…” Imogen responded while she stored the last items in the fridge. Now that the job was done, she didn't know what to do.

“It´s just…. why can't people just respect each other A BIT??? THAT SHOULD BE BASIC!! Respecting other, no matter if customer, or superiors or not, is not just a military thing! I DON´T!!!!!” Ignys almost barked into the nowhere before her, not looking at Imogen a single second. Sometimes the unnessecarily rude and egoistic behavior of people ticked Ignys off. The general was acting up in her again and she knew it! She always did, when Ignys felt powerless to an issue. Since Ignys could not change other people, it sadly happened too often. Most of the times, Ignys could deal with it internally, but not when she was stressed and drained from the paperwork and the many deadlines and double hours for ill collegues....

Imogen’s heartbeat was off the roof. She tried to respond but had to mentally stable herself so her voice wouldn't crack. The second time she responded with a monotonous voice “I know… it pisses me off too.”

Ignys took another deep breath, held it back for a couple seconds and then slowly let it go. “Imogen, I need some time alone to get that SHIT out of my system!!” Her voice was still harsher than Imogen deserved. Quickly she hurried out of the house, not looking back at Imogen once, to prevent further escalation.

* * *

 

As the door shut in a loud bang, Imogen jumped. She stood there, frozen until she was sure that Ignys had left and ran to her room. Imogen hated how sensitive she was and tried to calm down as her chest ached, having tachycardia because of anxiety. The short woman hated the fact that the smallest shout made her crumble. She knew Ignys wasn't mad at her but her anger triggered Imogen. Tears fell off her face as she crouched down on the floor in the corner of the room, behind the bed. She hated this, felt bad for being such a cry-baby and tried to calm down as soon as possible to hide it from Ignys. It wasn't her fault she is so fragile and not fair that she can't get mad just because of her. Little silent cries escaped from her mouth. Hidden away like a predated rabbit. Behind her own bed in her own house. Hands shaking.  
A while past and Imogen knew Ignys wouldn't take long to come back. She really needed to get her shit together and could only hear her own heart beating out of control. “shit!”

* * *

 

Ignys meanwhile ran further and further away from Beach City, from any signs of people. Finally she found her hiding spot; a small cave up in the cliffs. The chances that anyone found her up there were actually zero. All the running and climbing vented the anger, that sometimes bottled in her out of control, from her system. Ignys didn´t know, how long she sat in that small cave, a bit bigger than herself, until the anger and the stubbornness gave way to commonsense and she found back to reality. “Good job, Ignys!” She growled ironically at herself. “Now, you have hurt the person, you love and who loves you the most, because of something, that is NOT her fault, just because of an everyday frustration! At least I had myself enough under control to not really attack someone!! THAT is at least something! No, it´s not! It´s absolut basics! How about you TALK instead of just being mad in other people´s faces?” Ignys monologued ironically, as she climbed down the cliff. If it had been summer or if she was alone, a quick jump into the deep water below would have been a WAY quicker and comparably less dangerous solution, but she didn't want to worry Imogen even more. Finally, the tall woman was down on the ground again and headed home as quickly as possible.

* * *

 

Imogen sat on the kitchen countertop drinking a cup of tea. She had calmed down and washed her face. One couldn't tell what had she been up to minutes ago. Only her eyes were a bit puffy. She felt a bit relieved but now she was worried for Ignys. An hour had past and she hadn't come back. Not even a phone call.

Finally Ignys stood before Imogen´s house. Her anger has completely given way to remorse. Slowly she entered, trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.  
Upon hearing the door open Imogen turned her head to look at Ignys, leaving the cup of tea on the counter. She wasn't sure what to say and kept a straight face to prevent Ignys from knowing she had a breakdown.

“Imogen. I'm so..sorry! I totally overreacted! I´m so sorry!” Ignys voice was quiet and has softened a LOT since she left. Her voice was felt a bit strange to her at first, the voice of a warrior no longer, but the one of someone, who messed up big time. She tried a smile to reassure Imogen, that Ignys no longer posed a threat to her.

Imogen let go of a breath she didn't know she had kept in her lungs. She looked concerned to the horizon and back at Ignys. Her tone was blue and worried “What happened to you? Do you feel okay? Something bothering you?” she said jumping of the counter and walking to her girlfriend.

“Yes, I´m ok again; just needed some time to vent. Sorry, I hit you with my anger! I know, how much it scares and triggers you and there is NO excuse for my shitty behavior earlier!” Ignys admitted with a clear and composed voice, full of sincerity. She opened her arms for Imogen, if she decided to come closer.

Imogen gave her a smile and ran to hug her, or rather , jump on top of her. Ignys caught her and Imogen wrapped her legs around the bigger woman’s hips. They stayed like that for a while, in a tight embrace. “I forgive you” Imogen responded giving her a soft kiss in the neck.

“Thank you!! I love you so much, Imogen!” Ignys whispered into Imogen's neck. She felt a single, happy tear run down her face. Never has making up after a fight felt so good and healthy as with this woman. She held Imogen firmly close to her.  
Imogen couldn't help but giggle because of Ignys breath on her sensitive neck that made her tickle. Still in Ignys’ arms she wiped her tear and licked it. She loved the saltiness. “te quiero” Imogen said as she gave Ignys a kiss where her tear had fallen.  
Imogen´s giggle made Ignys giggle, too. Gently, she cupped Imogen's face in her hand, looking into the aquamarine eyes, saying nothing, just glad, that they were together. Imogen smiled back and rubbed her nose against Ignys’. Her arms wrapped around her neck. She then gave her a tender kiss in the lips, savouring the other.

Ignys chuckled and answered the kiss with delight, still holding Imogen on her arm with almost no effort. “You're soo strong!” Imogen giggled like a little schoolgirl.  
“You´re so light! “ chuckled Ignys and gently swiped a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of Imogen's face and softly stroked over her cheek, still lovingly looking into her blue eyes. “Hhhmmm…” Imogen purred melting to the affection.  
“I could swim in your eyes… they're so beautiful…” Ignys whispered. Imogen´s big blue eyes were staring straight into hers and Ignys totally immersed in them...

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	3. Chapter 3 (!!*)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignys and Imogen have their first time. How will they feel after years of abstinence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!= clearly NSFW! Not recommended for work or if you´re under 18.
> 
> NSFW for:
> 
> Come on, this chapter is one huge sex-scene in detail. Don´t worry, only consentual stuff here. Not just that...

 

**Chapter 3**

 

“Hmm… I wish we could take this to bed… just… play for a while or cuddle…” Imogen suggested as she gave her girlfriend a seductive and wishful look. She wanted to snuggle with Ignys in bed with nothing in their way, not even clothes, and play together.

“Why not? It´s pretty late, everything is prepared. We have to be at Diamond Industries at 9:00 am with everything anyway, so why not going to bed a bit early? Just give me five minutes, then, let´s go for it!” Ignys answered with a smile.

“Okay” Imogen jumped off and went to the bathroom to get really, going first because she always takes ages and didn't want to let Ignys wait for her for too long.  
Ignys prepared the two dresses and the accessories for the next day, checked on everything once more and snook on Imogen from behind into the bathroom. She slowly and suggestively got rid of her clothes with a big grin, as she saw Imogen's gobsmacked face, washed herself, took a couple of towels for eventual accidents and went to the bedroom. Imogen asked herself why would she need towels but decided to ignore it for now. She finished brushing her teeth, washing her face and cleaning her intimate parts in the little bathroom sink. Last but not least, she put on the translucent nightgown, even if she knew she was going to take it off anyway and walked in her bedroom with Ignys waiting for her in bed.

Ignys shoved the blanket aside and welcomed Imogen to cuddle close, an inviting smile on her face, entertained by Imogen's facial expression. Man, how Ignys lowkey loved it when Imogen was totally smitten. She returned from her thoughts the moment Imogen climbed on top of her, biting her lower lip with a playful grin.  
Imogen’s thick thighs wrapped around Ignys’ very wide hips, holding tightly. Before Ignys could say anything Imogen landed her finger on her lips “shhhh…” she then gave her a passionate kiss as one of her soft hands stroked Ignys strong cheek.  
“Imogen, what are you doing?"~ Ignys reached for Imogen, returning her gestures. Damn!! That woman is soo beautiful!! Especially her lovestruck glowing, aquamarine eyes!  
Without an answer to Ignys´ question, she just giggled. “I just wanna play for a bit!” her voice changed to a pleading and childish tone while using the famous seductive look. Ignys couldn't help to chuckle. She had to admit she loved Imogen’s naughty and devious side.

Imogen was a vivacious and playful woman, who definitely knew how to play her cards right and was not scared of using her charisma.  
“C´mere!! Yes!!” Ignys laughed and pulled Imogen into her arms and began to gently nibble her neck. Whenever her warm breath touched Imogen's sensitive skin, she got goosebumps. She was so nice and warm and felt so good. Ignys kissed her with passion, slowly and lovingly, letting her breath and energy flow into Imogen's, taking Imogen's as well.  
The smaller woman melted into the kiss and affection. She favored every bit of it. Imogen’s body caressing against Ignys’, as she gave Ignys’ lower lip a soft nibble, asking for consent.  
Ignys granted it and answered with a deep kiss, letting her own tongue seek for Imogen's, gently and careful to not accidentally violate Imogen's consent. It was intoxicating and she felt something, that had been buried for years- that she was sexually alive and it felt glorious!  
Imogen felt the passion too and it was she who got a bit rougher. Her tongue acquiring control over Ignys. She really knew what she was doing because the bigger woman was in true bliss under her girlfriend. Her softer hand running all over Ignys’ form., as she caressed with special care and softness her girlfriend’s most sensitive areas giving her goosebumps.  
Ignys shivered blissfully under Imogen's hand. Her love was doing magic on her whole body, mind and soul and so Ignys totally relinquished to Imogen's cascade of kisses and touches. Nothing was rushed or violated anything on the two- Just pure, utter bliss. Finally, Ignys felt a wave of arousal and after years it felt gloriously overwhelming and she quietly moaned under it.

Imogen took a small break to catch some air. Her eyes were close, savouring the pleasure and her limbic system was in overdrive. Cheeks magenta in a hot blush and her lips slightly parted, scarlet red and shimmering because of the saliva that covered them. The image got printed in Ignys’ mind.  
Imogen looked gorgeous and so attractive. Ignys hadn't noticed until now how truly sexy her girlfriend really was and she felt how it affected her, for the first time she felt arousal by just looking at her. A rush of blood ran through her veins like wildfire. Imogen was the most beautiful woman, Ignys had ever laid eyes on. She felt, how she fell in love once again and kissed her , full of love, strength and passion, slowing roaming all over Imogen's form, carefully watching for any signs of discomfort. Imogen felt so good, so soft, it was unreal!

Little moans escaped from Imogen’s mouth. She, as well was overwhelmed by it all. The thin straps from her silky and translucent nightgown were falling from her shoulders. Slowly exposing her chest. Her grip on Ignys’ hip got tighter and tighter as the arousal began to grow more and more. Both swimming in each other's lust. Hormones flooding their brains.  
Ignys felt her arousal growing like a tidal wave and totally succumbed to it, letting it wash over her. She moaned softly, as she felt Imogen's touch all over her.  
“Hmmm…! Do you like that?” she nibbled her neck focusing on the sensitive spots. Ignys felt the sudden touch of their nipples. Imogen’s had turned small and tight in arousal. Both were moaning at this point. They could feel each other’s heat and lust. It was magic.

“Fuck!! YES!” Ignys spat out in lust, as Imogen's nipples touched hers, both hardened. She shivered under the touch, still hesitant to take the first step, so Ignys decided to stay a bit on the answering side, but everything Imogen did was pure MAGIC and Ignys memorized the parameters of Imogen's consent.  
Imogen whispered, her breath on her lover's neck “Ignys… I’m… very…” she couldn't finish the sentence although she knew Ignys would get the message. Her cunt was dripping with fluids at this point and she could feel streams of her lube falling down her inner thigh.  
Her insides were burning, begging her for penetration or any stimulus. She thanked herself for putting on the nightgown, that sufficiently covered her.  
Ignys felt how aroused the other was and already felt the hot moisture. She for herself was not quite there yet, but was coming, too. Feeling the heat of the other was stirring Ignys.

“I know, what's going on, Imogen! You don't have to hide it tonight.” Ignys purred into the other's ear, letting the last constraint around her sexual drive fall.

“Really?! You… you want to…” surprise filled Imogen´s heavily aroused voice. She couldn't not hide her happiness. Her eyes glowed and shone like blue diamonds as her pearly white teeth bit her red bottom lip.

“Yes, dearest, only if I may… That is your decision.” Ignys answered with a loving smile. “And you may, of course, just come at me! Tonight, there are no longer walls between us, my lovely!” She whispered.

“Yes!!” Imogen screamed in delight and passionately kissed her. She had so desired and patiently awaited the consent of her partner that it turned her arousal level off the roof.

“Then so be it.” Ignys chuckled and began to kiss Imogen's entire form, from the top, lower and lower, slowly, admittedly a bit teasing. The other now moaned loudly, her whole body heaving towards Ignys´ full lips, the heat, the passion.  
Imogen took off the nightgown and threw it away without care. Her breasts perky with lust and her chest blushed in a hot magenta tone. She was still on top of her lover which let Ignys get a full and gorgeous look of her girlfriend’s body.  
Suddenly Ignys felt something wet and noticed a long stream of transparent lube reaching to her thigh from Imogen’s cunt. Now she got a proper perspective of how wet Imogen could really get. She was truly dripping.

Gently, Ignys turned around and laid Imogen down, so she could reach her lower body better AND Imogen could lay more safely and comfortable. She resumed to cover the form with kisses, until she reached the top of Imogen´s genital region. For a moment, she looked up with a big smile. Ignys knew EXACTLY what Imogen wanted and began to massage the region with her fingertips, since her lips would not reach through the rich, dark pubic hair. Imogen´s juices quickly covered Ignys´ finger and finally half of the hand, as she slowly moved along the cunt. It was truly enticing with its heat and anticipation.  
Imogen on the other hand was holding onto the bed sheets for dear life as she was overwhelmed with the pleasure. It had been so long since she had sex it felt to Imogen like as if she was a virgin again. She tried not to moan just yet, and failed miserably. Ignys had just started and she was a shaking mess.

Ignys felt Imogen´s absolute pleasure and bliss and slowly and teasingly, she let her fingertip slide along the red hot innermost of her lover's cunt, inevitably approaching its gate, but did not enter quite yet, while with the other hand Ignys roamed the rest of Imogen. Imogen was so hot and ready now and Ignys began to feel it rising in herself, too.

“Hmmgg!! S-stop teeeasing!” Imogen cried desperately as her cunt was achingly throbbing. Her legs began to shake as her breath got heavy. She was hers. Ignys had full control over her and she loved it to the core. Imogen’s mount gushed lube by the second as her red and slick labia opened the way. Paved for Ignys and Ignys alone. She had been waiting for this for so awfully long and it was finally happening! Imogen could cry but her arousal prevent her from doing so. She was so ready to give herself to Ignys and to feel her inside of her, making her cum.

Now finally Ignys fulfilled, what Imogen had been waiting for for such a long time and let her finger gently and slowly glide into her. The other let out a shrill scream of pure pleasure, that hit Ignys straight home, raising her arousal even more.  
Imogen stretched her legs as far as she could granting Ignys more space. It felt so good!! Her walls fluttering around the big finger. She was in heaven. “Oohhh!! Ignys!!” a loud moan escaped her throat.  
Ignys chuckled. She loved it to see her beloved Imogen happy and now she was so happy, it was unreal. Ignys moved her finger out a bit, just to gently thrust it back in, resulting in another moan from the other. She felt the cunt of the other closing around her finger and it felt so AMAZING.

Imogen was ripped away from any logical thinking. She could only feel Ignys inside of her stretching her tight walls. “ohhmm! HhMM! y-yesssss!! Ohh… faster! Please!” she moaned biting down on a pillow.  
Ignys increased the pace and felt Imogen´s hips snap towards her and continued, pushing Imogen higher and higher into her own heaven, closer and closer to the stars.  
Imogen moaned and panted in ecstasy. Her legs wrapped tightly around Ignys’ hips asking for more. “oOOH! YES! AH! YES! Ohhhh! Sí!!” Imogen’s hand found Ignys’ and held onto her. As Ignys got her pace faster and faster she learned that the sensitive and sweet Imogen could take one hell of a pounding. Lewd wet sounds echoed in the room feeding Ignys’ arousal. Imogen wiggled under her girlfriend. Her head moving side to side as she screamed words and sounds, mostly erotic sounds andher back curved sharply, toes curling and legs shaking. “Ahhh!! Fuck ¡¡SísísíSÍÍ!! OHHH! IGNYS! IGNYS!! ¡Te quiero! ¡TE AMO!”

Ignys now stopped thrusting, but now she let her fingertip roam Imogen's inside, searching for the magical spot and according to Imogen´s reactions, she had found it pretty quickly. “OH! Uhhgg! SIII oh fuck RIGHT THERE! ¡NO PARES! ¡sigue! ¡sigue! HHMMM! Don't stooooOOPP!” her head tilted backwards as she screamed in Spanish and English and any incoherent sound she could make. Imogen was so sensitive! Her walls got tighter and tighter she was close. “Ohh! SII!”

Ignys chuckled softly and kept going. She had to admit, that shehad sorely underestimated Imogen. It felt so unspeakably amazing, as she carefully and yet confidently moved her finger inside Imogen, going with the rhythm of her hips heaving, to prevent injuries.  
A huge puddle was forming on the sheets. Lube was squirting all over the place. “Ignys! Ignys! ¡¡Te amo!!” Imogen sensually moved her hips in a rotating motion to get her finger in every inch of her, changing the angles. She then gave Ignys’ finger a very tight squeeze as her vagina started contracting. “OOOHH! I'M SO CLOSE!! Shit” her body stretching and curving, toes curled and shaking legs. She was screaming and moaning so loudly, Ignys was glad she lived in a little house and not an apartment. Nevertheless it sounded like music to her. Imogen was so wet from lube and sweat, her body was shining.

Ignys felt Imogen's vagina contract around her finger and kept going just a little more, changing between just moving inside and slowly in and out. Imogen now held VERY tight onto her girlfriend, her whole body covered in lube and sweat, but she seemed to have an OCEAN of energy in her. She was definitely more acting like a Quartz than a Morganite!!

Imogen suddenly opened her arms inviting Ignys to embrace their bodies in a hug. “¡Ven conmigo mi amor!” (Come with me my love) She was at her peak.

Slowly, Ignys pulled back her finger and a flash of Imogen's juices gushed at her, even in her face. Ignys licked it from her lips and the fingers. It was somehow...spicy. Gently salty with a slightly sweet aftertaste. It was like literal….ambrosia and nectar of the gods! Gently, Ignys pulled the still from the after flashes shuddering Imogen into a firm hug and laid on her back, giving both a break. Before it was Imogen´s turn on Ignys. Just the mere thought of it turned Ignys on.

As they hugged Ignys could feel Imogen’s waves of pure pleasure and energy go through her. It was simply amazing. She could hear Imogen’s heartbeat and feel how hers synchronized with her lover’s. For a few seconds it felt like both were sharing one body, one mind. Like fusion.

So they laid for a couple of minutes, but Ignys felt her need growing stronger and stronger. “Imogen. It would be your turn now. Would you give me this, mi amor?” Ignys spoke the spanish word with a smoky, seductive undertone. She wanted Imogen to take her. Without restraint.

Her words punched right through Imogen´s heart “Sí mi amor. Te daré todo lo que quieras…” (yes my love. I’ll give you everything you want) she responded as she got in between her lover’s thighs. She was very wet at this point. Ignys didn't need to convince her twice. She wanted her as much as she did.

Ignys opened her legs wide to reveal her redhot genital region. Unlike Imogen´s, Ignys´ was shaved completely hairless. She was thrilled with anticipation and gave herself totally into Imogen's loving hands.  
Imogen started kissing her belly, moving very slowly downwards to meet her mount. While so, she massaged her feet and went upwards until her hands stimulated Ignys’ sensitive inner thigh. That woman really knew how to build up anticipation. At the end her lips met her throbbing clit with a soft kiss. Her fingers stroking carefully her vulva, dangerously close of her labia. Ignys could feel her blood circulation intensify in her already aroused genital area. Imogen did it on purpose. She knew a few tricks and wasn't shy upon using them.

Arousal hit her like a tsunami wave, fiercely, swiftly and powerfully pulling Ignys under. Energy burned through all of her body with the force of multiple tetragon flames and she quietly moaned. Repeatedly she took a deep breath and held it for a short time and let it go. It got hotter and more volatile, the closer Imogen got the deep red gates of her labia. It was AMAZING!!!  
Imogen looked up to meet with Ignys’ stare. As she did she gave her lover a wonderful surprise by giving her labia a deep lick from the bottom to the clit, opening Ignys’ entrance. Her hot tongue against Ignys’ cunt. Ignys’ tasted amazing. Her leaves felt so hot and tender with a tasty bittersweet essence. Imogen wanted to devour her but wanted to tease the woman for a bit more.

“Ack!” Ignys gasped with delight, caught off guard by the surprise attack, but it hit home. The flare of what felt like all her tetragon flames she made in her whole life fused into one, raced through her whole body, taking away all logical thinking. She whimpered and moaned- VERY warrior unlike!

Imogen couldn't help to giggle “You like that?” the vibrations of her laugh and her hot breath on her entrance gave Ignys chills, pleasure chills. Imogen gave Ignys’ leaves a good nibble, kissing her lips and licking her juices. Imogen felt like she could kiss her all day long. She was pleasantly salty and full of flavour. Imogen wished she could truly eat her. Her hands kept massaging the other's vulva as their eyes locked into a stare. Ignys looked lovely.  
Imogen´s gaze went straight into Ignys´ everything and every lick of her love flared her energy higher and higher, until the firewalker was only fire. A red hot flame, ready to be taken. HARD!

Imogen moved her tongue in between her lips to meet her inner labia. She played and teased the sensitive folds, pushing her tongue deeper, slowly penetrating her.  
“Ahhh” Ignys yelped at that, feeling her body heaving towards Imogen. Her breath grew deeper and heavier. Not the out-of-breath kind of way, no, the absolutely bliss and arousal kind of way. “AHh, FUCK!!! YES!!!! Imogen!!!! DON`T STOP!!!!!” She pleaded, pleading for more, for Imogen to go further.  
Imogen pulled in and out her tongue slowly and then faster. Her finger now massaging her outer labia and brushing her clit once in awhile.  
As she fucked Ignys with her tongue she carefully pushed a finger in, and then another. She moved her mouth out of the way and started thrusting hard into her.

Ignys felt herself opening further and further, wanting more. “Hnnnngh! You gonna need more than that!” She whispered and moaned and bit her lip. Imogen obeyed and introduced one by one two more fingers, while her thumb played teasingly with her very aroused clit.  
Ignys clawed into the sheets, careful to NOT tear them and impatiently moved towards the hand. For the first time, she took something from the other, as she took Imogen´s hand and slowly pushed it in entirely, with almost no effort, while letting out a long, loud scream as she came. She wanted as much of Imogen inside of her as possible.

The smaller woman fisted her in a fast pace, thrusting as deep as she could without hurting her. Ignys suddenly jumped out in a scream of laughter and pleasure when Imogen decided to glow a raspberry on her clit that sended powerful waves of pleasure as she made a funny farting noise.

She laughed and moaned and breathed heavily at the same time, way far beyond any logical thinking. “FUCK!! Imogen, don't you DARE to stop! Give me all you have!! This is nnnghhh PERFECT!!!”

“Hahaha! Yes! You like that mi amor?” she speeded up her pace. Imogen kept kissing and circling Ignys’ clit, with no mercy, she sucked and nibbled it tenderly. Her mouth was covered in Ignys’ lube and she loved it. Ignys’ body was covered in her own sweat and her face a deep red.

It was now impossible to say a coherent word for Ignys. She felt, how her insides tightened around Imogen's hand and her hips snapped involuntarily towards Imogen, every time the other woman hit her magical spots. Every sense of space and time was lost to the feeling of heated, utter ecstasy.  
Imogen felt how close Ignys was and layed on top of her as she continued to fuck her. The smaller woman kissed the other all over, whispering nice things to her. “Cum for me Love. Te quiero cariño. You look amazing like this…” Imogen nibbled Ignys´ neck and made a trail of kisses down to her breasts. Imogen’s tongue met Ignys’ sensitive nipple and started playing and sucking it. That gave Ignys the final push to the point of no return.

With her hand on Imogen's back, she felt the final push. She felt herself spiralling into the deepest depths of love, deeper than ever before and found-- blinding, utter ecstasy. Ignys felt like a volcano, a Star to be born, close to the big bang. And it came!!! Snapping away all senses for reality, Ignys shot into the climax, feeling her whole inside contracting around Imogen's hand and with a long gasp and moan, a whole ocean of energy slammed into Imogen as she finally came.

Imogen pulled out and held onto Ignys. Absorbing her orgasm and riding through the waves of pleasure together. They laid one on top of the other naked in bed, recovering from the orgasms. Feeling closer than ever. Ignys felt like she had been blinded for a very long time and now she was able to see again. Her sexuality had been awakened again and it felt amazing.

* * *

 

“WOW!!! That was…..AMAZING!!!” She whispered. “Never before had it felt so …..healthy!! You are the best to ever happen to me! You are… HEALING me!! I don't know, how to thank you!” Ignys felt tears running down her face-happy, gentle and big tears, as she gently swiped a sweat stained strand out of Imogen's face, looking into her eyes with the most tender of feeling. Eyes like blue Diamonds. She wanted to hold her sweet Imogen forever!

Imogen cupped Ignys’ face with her warm hands. She kissed her tears tasting them “You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Te amo con todo mi corazón” (I love you with all my heart) she kissed her tenderly not wanting to end the affection.  
Skin against skin. Warm and sensitive. Exchange of heat and fluids in the night before the big ball. They both felt as close as any human could be to another. Their hearts synchronized and mouths connected. Ignys buried her face in Imogen like a happy cat, totally relinquishing to their love. Their juices were still all over the sheets, but neither cared. Both were floating in the middle of an ocean of love, it surrounding them from all sides with a quiet and gentle bliss.

“Hmmm… I feel so relieved…” Imogen signed and kissed Ignys on the cheek “I feel so happy…!” she giggled into her lover's neck “Hmmm… ♡” her left hand wandered up Ignys’ scalp and gave her a sweet massage making the bigger woman moan in pure delight.

Ignys felt...perfect. This was heaven. “I could spend all eternity with you and still not know how to express my love…” She blushed and kissed Imogen back.

“You already have…” she responded breaking the kiss. Her voice mellow and sultry. “we can do this forever…” she said kissing the other passionately. Ignys’ hands wandered around her partner’s curvy and soft body.

“But first, we need to clean up that mess…” Ignys chuckled, looking down at the soaked sheets. When she got up, she suddenly bursted in laughter.

Imogen got infected with the laugh and giggled “What's so funny?” looking up to her gorgeously naked girlfriend.

“Look at the mess we made. Just from a single time! We have to clean it up, just because, we couldn´t hold back!” Ignys snickered and wiggled her eyebrows. “You know, what that means?”

“What?” Imogen responded raising her eyebrow. “We’re gonna have to clean it up? It figures…” she said crawling to the edge of the bed with a lustful smile.

“Just look at us!” Ignys looked at Imogen and laughed again, helping her from the bed, just to pull her into a hug and plant her a smooch into the neck.

“Hmm! Hihi. Yeah you're right, we should take a shower” Imogen proposed, scratching Ignys’ back and wrapping her legs around her girlfriend´s hips.

Even if the initial fire had calmed down, the resting flames still burned. The heat was still there. Fire is greedy. It devours whatever comes in it way and air likes to keep the heat going. They were the perfect combination. Fire that takes effort to lit but once burning it’s difficult to turn it off. And air, it likes the heat because it makes it rise and likes keeping things moving, never stopping.

“Absolutely, but then we need to sleep! We have to get up early tomorrow!” Ignys held Imogen on one arm, as she fished for some clean clothes and new sheets.

“Of course!... Did you really think I would sleep in this mess?” Imogen walked off to the bathroom and turned on the shower. “But I think we should get ourselves clean first… I don't want to get the new sheets dirty” she said showing her hand covered in almost fully dried lube.

“Yep!” Ignys agreed and searched for a couple clean towels, after she put the soaked sheets and clothes into the washing machine and started it.

While so Imogen got in the shower “You can join me if you want…” she said with a playful smile.

“Do you think, we both fit in together?” Ignys followed. It was a bit small, but… enough.

“Yeah, sure” she moved to a side to let Ignys in.

“Watch out, if you don´t like it cold!” Ignys turned on the shower and sighed in delight, as the still cold water hit her, washing the moist heat away. Only slowly the shower turned warmer. As it was finally warm, she made space under the shower head for Imogen. She slowly joined her under the warm shower. The water felt amazing as it ran down their bodies. They both fitted just right, with enough space to move but pleasantly close to each other. Imogen’s hands found Ignys’ hips and stayed there as she looked up to the ceiling, her eyes closed, letting the hot water run down her face. She loved the sensation of her lover's skin and her warmth.

Ignys chuckled softly and laid a hand on Imogen´s cheek and the other on Imogen's hand on her hip. The other was so hopelessly in love and if bliss had a face, then it would be Imogen´s in that very moment.  
Imogen chuckled softly with her eyes close. She then opened them and locked into Ignys’. Pupils dilated and warm cheeks. Imogen couldn't believe they had just made love although sex hormones still ran through her. She moved a bit closer and kissed her lover's navel. Imogen loved her so much she couldn't help to subdue to her and was Ignys´ and no one else's. Ignys bent down and planted a big raspberry on Imogen's navel, chuckling. Yes, she was Imogen´s and Imogen was hers!

The smaller woman laughed “Stop it! Hahaha! I’m ticklish! Hahaha!” both laughed together and cleaned each other. It was definitely the best shower Imogen had ever had! After getting themselves dried they changed the bed covers for new ones and went to sleep.

“I love you so much, my dearest Imogen!” Ignys whispered and cuddled the other gently in her arms under the warm, fresh blanket, almost purring, giving Imogen a goodnight kiss. The blond woman reciprocated the love, and before they knew it, both feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a blissfull morning it´s finally time for the great day.
> 
> Imogen encounters Ignys´ family, the Diamond family for the first time. How will it go?

 

**Chapter 4**

 

The next morning Ignys’ phone rang loudly because of the alarm she had settled in preparation for their big day.

Imogen groaned in annoyance, the loud noise felt like bee stings to her ears. She instinctively hugged Ignys with a tighter grip and the other turned off the alarm in a grunt. They did not want to get up. The bed was warm with their bodies wrapped around each other. Ignys’ hand stroked Imogen’s waist admiring how silky soft her skin was and her big long legs were tangled with her girlfriend's. She could really get used to this. Ignys opened her eyes and looked down to her sleeping beauty. Imogen had a sweet smile on her lips. Ignys didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. The bigger woman stared at her for awhile. Small but definitely not insignificant thoughts ran through her head. She really wanted to live this every morning of her life and also thought of the erotic night they had experienced and how truly wonderful it had been. The pleasure, the heat, her face expressions, her taste and smell… everything. In a way she felt guilty for not doing it earlier. But that didn't matter. Right now she was enjoying the present. The blissful present.  
“Morning, beautiful!” Ignys purred into Imogen´s ear and covered her neck in kisses. “I hope, you had as much of a pleasant night as I had!” Imogen felt so good on her. Stars, let this never end!

“Mhh!” Imogen stretched with a pleasant moan “I sure had…” she opened her eyes and looked back at the other with a loving stare. She moved in even closer and gave her a small kiss. Then she rested her head on Ignys’ warm chest. “te quiero” she gently whispered.  
Ignys laid a large warm hand on Imogen´s head and gently massaged through the strawberry blonde hair. The other hand laid on Imogen´s back. Her skin was so...soft, Ignys could barely handle it.  
Imogen melted to the touch. Her skin wasn't only soft, it was also very sensitive. She purred blissfully as her back arched. “Hmmmm! yess…” little goosebumps ran through her body. Of course she had to reciprocate the love and gave Ignys a long and passionate kiss. Her small hands stroked Ignys’ strong cheeks and played tenderly with her long hair.  
Fuck! She is so cute like this!! Ignys thought to herself, as she answered the kiss. She LOVED it, when Imogen played with her hair and purred like a happy cat.  
Imogen couldn't help to climb on top of her huge girlfriend and proceeding to eat her with kisses and raspberries.  
Ignys squirmed in laughter and began to tickle Imogen all over, kissing and raspberrying her.  
Both laughed and played for awhile until the alarm clock interrupted them again. “Uhhgg… I don't want this to stop!” Imogen cried with a childish whimper as she grabbed hold of her lover's neck.

“Me neither, but we have to get up. It´s our great day!” Ignys mumbled and got up, holding her girlfriend effortlessly with one arm, as she fished for some clothes.

“Ignys!” Imogen squealed in shock as her naked body was lifted into the air. She couldn't believe how strong her girlfriend was. “Oh my stars… you´re strong!” , Imogen gasped, her hand on the other´s cheek, completely gobsmacked. Ignys chuckled at Imogen’s reaction. She was so unknowing! Imogen soon settled down besides the new height and came back to her playful self “So… my big and strong and loyal soldier… where are you taking me?” her voice was smooth with an indisputable sexy tone to it “Where are you taking me? I, with no clothes to cover me. Or are you taking me to your base? Where only the diamonds know what you'll do to me?!” she played her damsel in distress character with a beautifully dramatic actuation. Although she couldn't help to giggle at the end.…

“Ohhhhhh you know so little of my strength!” Ignys thought to herself with a big crooked grin. She chuckled deeply from the deep of her being, amused by Imogen´s reaction. Carrying around the other was actually really fun, so Ignys continued searching for some stuff, with her girlfriend on her. Imogen was so DAMN cute!! Imogen decided she liked it too “Hihi This is fun! And you know what? Now I can reach to give you kisses!” she wrapped her arms around Ignys’ muscular neck and gave her kisses and nibbles.

“You know, that you're so DAMN cute sometimes, for example right now?” Ignys laughed and kissed back, standing between the wardrobes. Imogen sat on her hand as she watched. Ignys could feel her round butt on her palm and secretly enjoyed how thick and tender in was. Like a juicy steak. She couldn't help to give her a few squeezes to which Imogen responded with giggles. The smaller woman would lie if she said she didn't like it a bit. “Mi amor… could you remind me once again the plan of action?”

“We get some clothes to change, our dresses and stuff and head to the headquarter of Diamond Industries. There we could get a breakfast, since we are a bit late.

“Right…” Imogen answered with a slightly sad tone “I just wish we could stay here, likes this, all day” she gave Ignys’ cheek a small kiss.

“I know, but just think about all those many, many days and weekends we can spend like this! We can be together forever, if it is what is meant for us! I want to stay with you forever and see, what time brings us! I don't know, how to express it, especially after last night, but…..te amo, Imogen. Te amo! I love you with every fiber of my heart and my soul!!” Ignys kissed her girlfriend back. She felt like reborn.

Imogen’s cheeks blushed a deep red as her eyes widen in an astonished expression. “M-me amas??” her heart pounded hard in her chest “you want to spend our lives together?” they were rhetorical questions. Imogen had to say them in order to assimilate what Ignys had just told her. Te amo means a lot, is not your everyday ‘I love you’ Imogen tried to dismiss it and not make it as the big deal it really was. She probably doesn't really know the full meaning of it… maybe she confused it with te quiero… Is not her first language after all… She couldn't be talking about marriage! Imogen thought to herself.

“I know, what the expression “Te Amo” means and I mean it LITERALLY in the deepest meaning of each letter! I´m a bit shy about an official marriage yet, but for me, in my heart, we are just as close as married. You mean everything to me! Yesterday, I realized again, how much good you have done on me and what I feel! I want to stay with you for ever! Married or not, time will decide , but still… “ Ignys whispered, washed away by love and happiness. How do I deserve such a miracle? She thought internally and kissed Imogen, hugging her close.

A little tear of happiness fell from Imogen’s passionate eyes “That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard…” her voice broke a little at the end. She took Ignys’ face in her hands and kissed her passionately. “Yo también te amo” she said parting their lips but before Ignys could say anything she joined them again. Ignys kissed back passionately, feeling happy tears running down her face, holding Imogen tight and didn't want to let the other woman go. Her touch was so soft and gentle, focussed on only Imogen alone.  
But eventually their lips parted. “We have to get ready…” Imogen reminded both of them. They didn't really want to, but they had to. It was a special day, their special day, but Ignys already wanted it to end just so she could lay in bed with her beloved.

They got dressed and tarted up for the meeting the Diamond family. Both went back and forth putting necessary things in the car and made sure everything was done.

“So! Everything together?” Ignys began to put the stuff into the car. Despite wanting to just hang out with Imogen, she was already kind of excited.

“Yes! Everything. I double checked” Imogen responded as she finished putting on her lipstick.

“Good!” Ignys opened Imogen´s side of the car, to let her in and they headed to the headquarters of Diamond Industries. “Time?” The tall woman asked, a tad nervous.

“Don't worry love. There's plenty of time” Imogen reassured her nervous girlfriend.

* * *

 

Ignys parked the car in the garage of the massive house, or small palace as Imogen would put it.

“You ready, love?” Ignys asked gently and gave her love a sweet kiss. Again, she opened the door for Imogen and as she felt her girlfriend being a bit uncertain, she took gently her hand and together the headed to CEO Diamond´s office, through the huge hallway, like the first time.  
They both looked stunning walking through the long corridors. The sun coming in from the windows gave them a god-like shine.

Ignys knocked the door of her mother's office “Mother it's me and Imogen” she announced hoping the busy woman would hear her. Suddenly the door opened by itself.

And CEO Diamond stood before them in an already very formal attire, but not the ball attire yet. The elderly woman wore a black, rather tight tuxedo with a white blouse underneath. Her sharp, gold, almost yellow eyes checked on the couple and she nodded briefly.

“Very well! Thank you for coming, you two! I hope, you have everything you need for the ball! You will have enough time to change, but for now, I have got a breakfast prepared!” She led the two into a big dining room downstairs. Ignys smiled at Imogen reassuringly. Imogen smiled back and held her girlfriend's hand as they walked to the dining room. Once there a huge table covered in delicious meals welcomed them. It smelled amazing.

Around the table stood the whole Diamond family. The head of the table was an almost skinny, greyhaired woman, almost as tall as Ignys, with grey-steelblue eyes and almost snow white skin, dressed in a super elegant business costume in a deep anthrazit. Her hard gaze roamed the place. To her left stood an almost equally tall woman with an hourglass figure, dressed in a short, deep sea blue dress, and cinnamon skin. Her long, black-blueish, platinum streaked hair framed a heart shaped face with sapphire blue, cooly stinging eyes. Along the table stood a miniature and younger version of Daffodil Diamond, a woman in her thirties, dressed similarly to said CEO, her delicate face and form betraying power and smugness. Next to her an equally tall woman shot her a glare. She wore round glasses and a small, but clear scar was visible between her eyebrows. Her bright green eyes had a spunky flash and her entire form radiated more science than elegance and she seemed visibly uncomfortable. Ignys and Imogen stood next to the chairs, that were for them.

Imogen could feel how her hands got sweaty. It was a very uncomfortable and awkward moment. She waited for Ignys to present her. All of the women sitting at the table looked at them with a formal and unemotional expression. No welcome smile, no words. Their gazes punching through her form. But she remained calm with a small smile that she didn't know she should (or not) keep.

“This is my girlfriend Imogen Morganite Tigers´Eye! She has only brought good over me and will accompany me at the ball tonight!” Ignys smiled into the almost stoic and cold round. Finally, one after the other, led by Daffodil Diamond, approached the couple to greet Imogen. Behind Imogen's back, Ignys took her left hand for reassurance and protection.

Imogen blushed at her girlfriend’s sweet words. One by one all of the Diamond family greeted her and the couple sat on the table with them. The Diamond family always made a serious and professional impression and Ignys could see, that her love felt a bit lost and out of place, so she snook her hand around Imogen´s from time to time, until the other relaxed and noticed, how the a bit less formally dressed woman sitting in front of them, felt a bit uncomfortable, too.  
Imogen cautiously whispered to her while the rest were occupied in their conversations “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, I am. My name is Gilian Peridot Diamond." The other nodded and smiled at Imogen. Finally the stiffness faded and everyone was more or less occupied with breakfast. Even Imogen seemed to relax a bit more, as she got to talk with Gilian Peridot a bit. All in a hushed, quiet tone.

They all had finished their breakfast and now Ignys was talking to Mrs Diamond about the ball. She explained where and when they had to go, what were they going to do there and other important details.

Finally they were finished and Ignys headed back to Imogen. “Ok the ball will begin with the opening ceremony tonight at 06:00 pm, then there will be a banquet from 07:00 pm and it´s practically open end. It´s at the capital of the Union District, about two hours from here. So we have to be prepared by 03:30 pm, so we have a bit time to get there. We two will be, together with mom and Prim part of the opening ceremony. She wanted it this way. Me and a person of choice. So, you're in?” Ignys asked, slowly laying an arm around Imogen.

The blond woman wrapped her arms around Ignys’ neck and moved in closer “Well of course… I can't have you having all the fun. Can I?” Imogen responded with a cheeky smile. She gave Ignysa quick peek on the lips. “We have some time until half past three… What do you want to do?”

“Without you it's only half the fun anyway! It´s still three hours, so we better get in our dresses and style, bc it will take a while, at least for me..” Ignys gave her another kiss on the cheek and giggled softly.

“Don't worry love… I’ll help you” Offered Imogen. Her blue eyes were half way opened in a loving and serene stare.

She was so beautiful, Ignys couldn't help to think. “And I will help you! Only if I may…” Ignys gently laid a hand on Imogen´s cheek. The softness of Imogen´s skin blew Ignys´ mind every time.

Imogen put her hand on Ignys’ and her soft lips gave in for a tender smile “Of course my love. You may”

The back on the others, Ignys bent over to give Imogen a kiss. “You´re so beautiful! You know that?” She whispered.

Imogen giggled and returned the kiss “No. You're beautiful”. Both kissed and giggled for a while “Where do we get changed mi amor?”

“In my old bedroom of course!” Ignys chuckled, gently running with her fingers through Imogen's hair.

“Mmhhmm… okay” Imogen purred. “Well… we should go to your bedroom now. The sooner we start… the more time alone we’ll have” Imogen suggested with a devious grin. Ignys could tell they would take some time to get change with all the distractions her girlfriend had in mind.

“Oh Imogen...tstststs!” Ignys chuckled amusedly, as they walked through the long hallway to the bedroom. Upon arrival, Ignys unlocked the door, laying her hand on the screen next to the door for a scan. She locked the door behind them. “ So, now we have some time for us. Who starts changing?”

Imogen responded “I think we should do it simultaneously…” she took of her clothes and left them on Ignys’ old bed. Imogen walked to Ignys in her underwear and kissed her playfully.

“Why not?” Ignys took off her clothes, until she stood in her underwear, too. She responded to the kiss and held Imogen tight, scooping her, so she could kiss Imogen more easily.

Her girlfriend laughed and took the advantage to kiss her. As their lips met, Imogen’s legs wrapped themselves around Ignys’ waist. Both made out for a while and Ignys, with Imogen on top of her, threw herself on the bed.

The short yelp of Imogen made Ignys chuckle and she looked deeply into the deep, blue eyes. As her gaze fell on the clock, she stiffened. “We should change into our ball gowns, otherwise we don't have enough time for hair and makeup!”

Imogen grunted “Uhhgg!” She wanted to have some fun with her lover. She stood up and grabbed the dresses. In a swift move she slipped it on. Ignys got up and fished for her dress. Graceful and smoothly she slipped into it and helped Imogen closing her dress. It looked breathtaking on her. As Imogen turned around, Ignys forgot to breathe and consciously had to take a deep breath. Her lover stood like a beautiful flame before and it made her warrior heart skip a beat. how HOT she was.

Imogen raised her eyebrow “What? See something you like? She asked in a dorky voice. She chuckled at her own joke and helped her girlfriend zip her dress.

“ I see a breathtakingly beautiful woman before me, I have the luck to call my girlfriend. That is what I see!” Ignys answered with a lovestruck voice.

“Awww mi amor!” Imogen gave her a big long kiss. "You're so romantic.”

“This ball will be amazing!” Ignys slipped her tiara on her forehead and with smooth, calm movements she applied her makeup and her jewellery, until she stood before Imogen in her full glory. “Wow! You look amazing! You ready? We have to be in the second western hall in about ten minutes!”

Imogen said nothing for a moment. Dumbstruck she looked at the regal appearance before her, that was her girlfriend, slack jawed. “Y-y-yes, I...am!” She stuttered, unable to take her gaze from Ignys. Her eyes roamed up and down the tall woman, before latters large hand brought her back to reality. “Let´s go!” Her deep voice surrounds Imogen for a moment.  
Imogen still was fascinated, how much her girlfriend had … changed. She surely has modes, too. Like Imogen herself and this one was outright queenly and majestic! Every movement was as smooth and quiet and yet powerful as water. Her dress flowed around the flawless body and whisked over the white marble floor, it's deep red contrasting with it.

“o-o-ok..” The shorter woman answered and took Ignys´ hand. She felt hot. Literally.  
From then everything felt almost surreal. Ignys felt a bit nervous, as the two carefully climbed into the big black limousine. Everything here was so different to everyday life. Way too fancy. Gently the tall woman held Imogen’s hand. It shook a bit and gratefully the shorter woman leaned on Ignys´ shoulder. It took not much to see how overwhelmed the other was, but Ignys also felt strong excitement. No one said a single word.

The black limousine left them at the entrance of the second western hall……

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a collaboration with #Tiger'seye.gem (author not on archiveofourown.org yet).


End file.
